bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Sahmad
Spam. -Disholahk (talk) 19:17, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Już nie. I właśnie, może to jest ten tajemniczy osobnik z jaskini, co?--Coś tam robię 13:50, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie. To był Łowca Kości --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 13:52, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Jego imię mi się kojarzy z terrorystą. Dlatego chcę go mieć!!-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 17:49, 16 mar 2009 (UTC) xD Sahmad należy do jakiejś Mafii. Mój tata mówi, że w Londynie są wszystkie mafie świata, wiec on też. Niestety, nikt go tam jeszcze nie widział --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:54, 16 mar 2009 (UTC) A mi z szachami no wiecie Sah-mad podobne do Szah-mat-Muraga7 19:01, 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Nom. Skoro mowa o szachach, to dwa dni temu pokonałem mojego dziadka xD -Disholahk (talk) 19:42, 16 mar 2009 (UTC) A może należy do Łowców Kości?--77.115.92.80 15:15, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kolo z jaskini może być szpiegiem w Tajun, bo w komiksie nie chciał aby go zobaczono ze Skrallem.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 16:56, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Właśnie... Sahmad = Ahmed xD -Disholahk 18:15, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Mi się zdawało, że ten kolo z jaskini to Berix!Świrunni 08:10, 24 lip 2009 (UTC) Zmieniłem zdanie to prawdopodobnie był on w jaskini, a nie Berix. Warox 11:46, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) Berix nie ma czerwonych oczu! Poza tym to mógł być Atakus, Fero, Stronius, Ackar itd. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:56, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) Zróbmy to tak: Wiemy, że zdrajcą(tym z jaskini) jest "dobra postać" nie będąca w pojeździe, więc nie mogą to być Voroxy i Zeski, Malum, Skralowie, Telluris, Scodonius, Kirbaz, Sahmad, Crostesius, Perditus. Podejrzani: Kiina, Tarix, Berix, Ackar, Raanu, Tarduk, Gresh, Vastus, Metus, Gelu, Strakk. Jest to postać z filmu. Podejrzani: Kiina, Berix, Ackar, Raanu, Gresh, Metus, Strakk. Jest to Agori. Podejrzani: Berix, Metus, Raanu. Raanu: Jest przywódcą Vulcanusa, może chcieć więcej. Alibi: Nie będzie bardzo ważną postacią w filmie. Berix: "Reszta drużyny mu nie ufa", ma reputację złodzieja. Alibi: To taka typowa pułapka. W komiksie #1 o Bara Magna Fero prawie go zabił. Zdrajca był zaś znany w Roxtus. Metus: Można go zobaczyć z podejrzanymi typkami. Lubi kaskę, a jedym ze sposobów jej zdobycia jest WŁADZA! Alibi: Brak. No i mamy zdrajcę^^.--TworzącyTu strzel focha12:57, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) Kto dał szablon plemię piasku?-Po prostu Dunox 07:41, 17 sie 2009 (UTC) Nie zapominajcie o Tarduku.Widac go w sneak peek 4.Kiedy Stoi Mata nui,obok niego Metus,dalej:Raanu,Berix i Tarduk. Tarduk:Denerwuje się bo w filmie jest nieważny.(żart) Do rzeczy: Morze sądzi że kiedy Skralle wygrają pozwolą mu szukac skarbów nawet w Roxtus. Nie było go podczas zawalenia się Atero choc trenował z Greshem poza Areną.W przeprawie wspomniał że kiedyś został zauważony przez Skralle. Normalnie to by go złapali. A on może powiedział im o swoim Planie i go wypuścili. Alibi: Mogą go w filmie już nie pokazac. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 pogadajmy tu są gatki szmatki Powtarzam: *Zdrajcą jest to postać z filmu! Tarduk pojawia się tylko na moment, na arenie Vulcanusa. *Powiedział, że go zauważyli, a nie zauważyli i złapali. *Skarby to są w Starożytnych świątyniach, nie miastach. *Zdrajca wybierał się do Roxtus(serial Imperium Skralli), w tym czasie Tarduk rozwiązywał pewną tajemnicę(seerial Zagadka Wielkich Istot), więc nie mógł rozmawiać z Tumą.-- 10:04, 18 sie 2009 (UTC) A jednak!!! Tarduk jest jednak trochę pokręcony.I nie mówię że złapali tylko że Może złapali !!! A w filmie może go później pokażą. A ty skąd wiesz że ZWI i IS są w tym samym czasie. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 SKAD WIADOMO ZE NIE JEST Z PLEMIENIA DZUNGLI? BO MA INNY KOLOR? TYLKO IDIOCI PATRZĄ NA KOLOR! MATA NUI MA KOLOR PIASKU A NIE NALEŻY DO ŻADNEGO PLEMIENIA! sory za błendy xD ~~set~~ Spikita Sahmad trzyma w rydzach XD. Ciekawe...-Po prostu Dunox 11:35, 19 sie 2009 (UTC) Bo plemię Dżungli nie zostało zdziesiątkowane przez chorobę.Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Na BS01 piszą że on i Sahmad pochadzą z plemienia żelaza. O tym plemieniu jest nawet histotia (dosyć długa). Moge przetłumaczyć ale czy za stworzenie takiego artykułu bana nie dosstane?--Vezok999 13:21, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Już zrobiłem Art.Możesz przetłumaczyć?--DARNOK 2 13:26, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Jasne, jest weekend mam troche czasu--Vezok999 13:39, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Super,dzięki.--DARNOK 2 13:40, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) wstaw mi jeszcze tabelkę z plemienia (sześ miejsc do uzupełnienia) bo ja nie umiem. Ok?--Vezok999 13:46, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) On nie jest z plemienia żelaza. On był z plemienia żelaza. A przy okazji, to plemie było na Bota Magna- więc na bionicle.com nie jest do końca źle--Vezok999 13:52, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Ktoś mógłby zrobić szablon z Plemieniem Żelaza. (np. dawnym przywódcą mógłby być Władca Żywiołu Żelaza, Glatorianinem Telluris, człokiem Sahmad itd.) ToaTanma01 Nie ma Władcy Żywiołu Żelaza. Władca Żywiołu Żelaza (nie istnieje) Żadził nimi zwykły przywdca, nie WŻ (przeczytaj opowieć sahmada) Vezok999 14:39, sty 21, 2010 (UTC)